


26/09/16

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: After-FInale, Alternate Blood versions of characters, F/F, Gen, minor mentions of other characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 11:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8142838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Meenah comes to realise how varying Paradox Space was.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Andrew Hussie once said all ships were canon. This is probably how.

Meenah sighs, pulling back a strand of hair dangling in front of her blank eyes.

It's been what felt like a week since she and pretty much every ghost in paradox space was rounded up to fight Lord English. She was lucky to survive. She didn't think she would. She didn't think any of them would, if she were being honest. But, to their credit, there were survivors. A good few, in fact.

Though, Vriska wasn't among them.

Or at least, she wasn't among the survivors when she woke up. She must have left to return to the land of the living, she thinks to herself. But still, she worries. Nobody she talked to saw her leave, though that didn't mean much, it was hard to follow everything going on during the fight.

That was partly the reason why she was wandering now. Partially to see if she could find Vriska (or failing that, a Vriska, or even her Vriska, though she doubted the girl would be happy to see her), partly because she needed something to do, and partly she wanted to hang out with someone decent. Most of the survivors were either trolls she hadn't met before or trolls from her timeline that she didn't want to talk to.

Though, thinking about the survivors, it made her question just how wide paradox space was.

Sure it was infinite, but to actually grasp the concept wasn't all that easy for her. She noticed every single variant on a troll (for example, all the Porrims) was different. There were Porrims with different signs, blood colors, attitudes, genders, and moralities. Some were so different she doubted they even classified as a "Porrim" anymore.

That got her thinking; that must be the case for everyone.

That was the unmentioned fourth reason why she was wandering about.

\- - - 

The first troll she found was a version of that jadeblood, Maryam Jr, as Meenah put it.

But with purple blood.

It was radically different than talking to the original. For starters, she rarely talked at all. She had on the Juggalo make-up and a scuffed up t-shirt depicting her sign. She lay against the smooth rock ground, her arms and legs spread out. She was watching the vultures encircle her. How they had vultures here, was anyone's guess.

"Ayy. You."

"..."

"You. Hey. What was yer name again? Kan-somefin?"

"..."

Meenah grabbed her by the shoulders, lifting her up and waving her back and forth firmly but not violently. She knew better than to blame purple-bloods, this was how they all were; fucking insane.

"Hello? Is anyone home? If you can hear me, say somefin'."

"...Stop."

She let go of her shoulders. She dropped back to the ground, her head bumping off the ground.

"...Ouch."

"So, what're you doin, all lyin' in the middle of... wherever the fuck?"

"...Nothing Much. Contemplating Life?"

"Why?" She knew better than to ask a purple-blood why, but fuck it, she was bored after walking a while and a purple-blooded Maryams Jr. was a hilarious combination.

Kanaya shrugged her shoulders. "...What Are You Doing?"

"Wanderin'. Wanna come with?"

"...Sure."

\- - - 

Again, this Kanaya wasn't much of a conversationalist for the most part.

"So, what's yer world like?"

"...Boring."

"Any friends from your session?"

"...A Few."

"Tell me aboat yourself."

"...Ugh."

At first, anyway.

"Hey, you know there are other Kanayas running around, right?"

"...What?" Kanaya raised a brow.

"Yeah. You're not the first Kanaya or whatever. I've met one that was Jade-blooded."

Kanaya paused for a second, let out a snort, and continued walking.

"...Heh."

"I'm searious. There's like, an endless amount of Kanayas too. I mean if you exist, who knows what else is out there, y'know what I'm sayin?'"

"...Hmmm. You Too?"

Meenah hummed. "Maybe. I dunno how to feel about that though."

Silence.

"... Humans?"

"What? Enounciate a little, gurl."

"...Are There Humans Here Too?" She asked, annoyed at having to say more than word per sentence.

"Yeah, Prolly. Why, lookin for someone?"

"..."

Meenah moved a bit closer to elbow her.

"C'mon, you can tell me. I won't blab."

"Don't Motherfucking Touch Me." She barked.

Meenah Laughs.

"You remind me of this other bitch I know."

"...Oh?"

"Yeah." Meenah's thoughts drift to Damara, and she feels slightly guilty. 

Guilty enough that Kanaya could pick up on it.

"...What'd You Do?"

"Hey, what makes you think I did anything?"

"..."

"I didn't do nofin."

"..."

"Quit lookin' at me like that."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Aight, Aight. I kinda, sorta pushed her over the edge."

"Why?" Kanaya straightened up a little.

"You blab first. Why is you so drab?"

"...I'm Just Like This."

"Shore. But Why?"

She Shrugs.

"You're just full of info, arentcha?"

Kanaya's lips curl up slightly.

"Okay. Howabout you tell me about your session, and I'll tell you what happened with Damara and me."

"...Deal."

\- - - 

Meenah found out that their group got killed fairly early in the game, mainly because tensions over blood color. She wasn't exactly innocent herself, it turned out.

"Wow, that's fucked up."

Again, Kanaya's lips curl up, but this time Meenah could see a bit of teeth showing.

"Okay, put away those pearly-whites. So, as for me and my crew-"

"No. Tell Me About Damara." She interrupts.

"You cut to the chase. I like that. The cliffnotes version is that she was a wimpy-ass pussy, so I started a fire under her ass. Then she went psycho on us and killed me."

"Tell The Truth." 

Meenah, despite herself, shudders a little.

"How are you doin that?"

"What?"

"That thing where you- uh, nevermind. Okay, so I may or may not have tried to toughen her up, and I may or may not have went too far, and she may or may not have snapped and I may or may not have driven someone completely fuckin' insane with nofin to even show for it. You happy?"

She nods, though she's back to being gloomy.

\- - - 

It feels like they've been walking for hours, intermittently talking about whatever it came to their minds, though it was mostly Meenah talking. Along the way they spotted a Blue-Blooded Karkat who kept on asking them to play games with him, a Red-Blooded Porrim who offered them tea made from herbs and hot water and an Indigo-blooded Tavros who, in Meenah's opinion, was the least shitty ocean-dweller she's ever met, among other odd combinations and traits.

They're walking down a land where the ground feels like a mix of rubber and pudding. It's awkward to walk on and feels uninviting to the skin. Everything was glowing in odd colors and it was fairly dizzying.

Throughout the entire time that Meenah's been walking, she knew it wasn't long until she came across a Damara. She didn't know how she would react. Since her conversation with Kanaya, who was currently talking to a version of Rose they found ("Some things don't really change so easily." She said when they instantly hit it off.), she felt guiltier than she did before.

She knew she would have to interact with a Damara. But she never could have guessed what kind of Damara.

"あなたが戻ってきました！"

Next thing Meenah knew, she was knocked over by an uncharacteristically gleeful Damara. 

She was exactly the same as her Damara, at least, in looks.

"I...uh... what?"

Damara's smile wavered. "大丈夫ですか？あなたの頭を傷つけるでしたか？" She asked, her tone getting increasingly worried.

She could hear Kanaya and Rose snicker behind her.


End file.
